How To Make Your Article Funny
We here at Teh Abridged Series Wiki understand that all the articles on here are ment to be funny, however most newcomers don't. So we here have decided to write a small guide on how to make you articles full of lulz and not suck. Understand the concept This wiki is a parody of the other wiki and of the arbidged community. That means every article on here must in some way, be making fun of either of those two things. This means it must be related to abridging. I don't care about that kid who picked on you at the bus stop yesterday, save that crap for ED. How do I shot funny? You shoot funny by writing articles from the most negative, or positive point of view there is. Make sure all your articles are biased and contain lots of mis information. But remember everything on this site is sarcastic. So your biased article is ment to be as sarcastic as possible. How do I know whether to be biased in a negative way, or positive one? Well to begin with, do you like the person\series you are talking about? Have the person/team wronged you? What did they do? If the series you're writing on is really bad, make out everything to be good about it. If it is really good, make out everything to be bad about it. If it's popular, regardless of how good or bad it is, make out everything to be bad. If it's a person you're writing on, then please tell us exactly why you hate this person so much, what did they do to wrong you? Please include as much abridging drama (IE, they stole my series, they didn't like my series, they said my voice acting sucked) as you can, the more abridged related drama, the funnier. In simple terms To put this in simpler terms, for popular people/series, come up with the stupidest reason possible for why they suck. If the abridger is someone who wronged you in some way tell us why, if the persons series is laughably bad, then come up with the stupidest reasons why it is good. And if the series is a series you dislike, then come up with a really stupid reason why it's so bad. Important Note: NO PERSONAL INFORMATION IS ALLOWED UNLESS IT IS PUBLICY FOUND ON THE INTERNET, FACEBOOK DON'T COUNT!!! This means no contact info, no real names, no addresses, and pictures, unless you yourself are writing an article on you, and you want to include a picture of yourself for some really freaking retarded reason. Using their avatar is fine, but no real faces, unless they are publicly found on the internet. I don't get the joke here... Why is this funny? If you don't get the joke, then immediately leave this wiki. You are not cut out for it. Now that you know all that Look at the article you have just written. #For every joke you write, add 1 point. #For every time you or your friend laughs at the article, add 2 points #For every swear word used, take away 2 points. #For every reference you use, take away 1 billion points. REFERENCES ARE EVIL AND UNFUNNY #Do some quick calculations, see what you get #??? #Profit. Category:Help